White May Mean Death
by Maron1
Summary: A young girl finds herself wrapped up in a mystery about a girl who mysteriously died at a library table...but, along with it, she finds love with a boy she's known for a long time...please review and tell me how it is!


Maron: This is my second mystery story. It was up before...but I don't think people found it too interesting...so I'm changing and lenghthening it. Hopefully, it's better now. And, whenever a character comes up, I added a profile right after. It might get a little annoying...but after this chapter, there probably will only a few, if any, more.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
**********  
  
The school bell rang, signaling that the students should be in homeroom. Hana ran into her classroom, just in time.  
  
"Hana!" A girl's voice cried out. "You're wonderful!"  
  
Hana looked left and turned right into her friend, Mitsuki's face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
**********  
  
PROFILE  
  
Name: Mitsuki Minamoto  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5 feet, 4 1/2 inches  
  
Birthdate: July 12, 1987  
  
Appearance: Black hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes  
  
**********  
  
"Didn't you read the newspaper?" Mitski asked. "They're praising you again." She held up the newspaper.  
  
"Huh?" Hana grabbed the newspaper out of Mitsuki's hands. "This is..."  
  
"Huh...you haven't read the newspaper, then?" Mitsuki held her index finger over her mouth, pondering. "You would think that a detective like you would read the newspaper every morning...and you know what?" She started to walk back to her desk. "You're becoming really famous really quickly."  
  
"I am, am I?" Hana looked down at the newspaper as she took her seat. It read:  
  
GIRL DETECTIVE SOLVES YET ANOTHER CASE  
  
Hana Hinomori, girl detective, helped the police solve the  
  
chain of bank robberies. The three criminals have been  
  
identified and are being put on trial. Hana has helped the  
  
police solve many cases, this one being the twenty-seventh  
  
one.  
  
"Look! They even put your picture in it!" Mitsuki whispered, pointing to the right of the article. Indeed, there was Hana's picture, along with her profile.  
  
Hana Hinomori  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5 feet, 5 inches  
  
Birthdate: April 15, 1987  
  
Appearance: Black hair with auburn streaks, dark brown eyes  
  
occupation: official detective  
  
"Official detective, huh." Hana murmured.  
  
The second bell rang and all the students took their chairs and stared up front.  
  
**********  
  
"Hana!" A boy ran up to her, as lunch started.  
  
"Tasuke...what's up?" Hana asked, grabbing her lunch plate.  
  
**********  
  
PROFILE  
  
Name: Tasuke Fuma  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5 feet, 8 inches  
  
Birthdate: January 9, 1987  
  
Appearance: Black hair with some blonde, dark brown eyes  
  
**********  
  
"HANA!!" Mitsuki cried out. "Over here! Sit over here!"   
  
Hana looked at Mitsuki. The lunch table was filled except for three seats out of 16. Out of the 13, there were 7 guys and 6 girls.  
  
"Okay..." Hana answered back.  
  
Tasuke started to walk away, but Hana grabbed his wrist.   
  
"It's okay...you can sit with us." Hana smiled as she started to walk to the table.  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude onto you guys." Tasuke smiled back in apology and walked to another table where 3 guys greeted him.  
  
Hana's eyes lowered slightly. "Tasuke..." Then, she started to walk to the table.  
  
"Hey, hey...Hana...I heard that you made it into the newspaper again!" Mika cried out.  
  
**********  
  
PROFILE  
  
Name: Mika Tsuzuki  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5 feet, 2 inches  
  
Birthdate: January 28, 1987  
  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
  
**********  
  
"Mika's right! I saw your picture in it this morning! My dad showed it to me!" Another girl cried out.   
  
"Not you too, Kaori..." Hana sighed. "This newspaper stuff gets to me sometimes."  
  
**********  
  
PROFILE  
  
Name: Kaori Kaido  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5 feet 1 inch  
  
Birthdate: March 5, 1987  
  
Appearance: brown hair, dark brown eyes  
  
**********  
  
"Eh?! Why?! It's amazing to be in the newspaper!" Kaori exclaimed.  
  
"That's right...it is amazing." Tasuke butted in.  
  
"Tasuke!" Hana cried out in surprise. "Weren't you sitting over there?"  
  
"I was...but lunch is over in, like, 1 minute." Tasuke grinned. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"  
  
"1 minute?!" Hana looked at her lunch plate, which had one uneaten sandwich on it. "Man..."  
  
The bell rang and most of the students ran out of the lunchroom.  
  
"See ya later, you guys!" The girls cried out as they left.  
  
"W-wait a minute..." Hana stuttered.  
  
"It's alright. I'll wait for you. It's okay if you're late...it's only study hall." Tasuke smiled as he grabbed the books she had on the table.  
  
"Thank you." She threw away her uneaten sandwich and handed the lunch plate to the cafeteria helper. "Here you go..."  
  
"Thank you, Hana, as usual." The cafeteria helper smiled at Hana's kindness.  
  
Hana was one of the few, including Tasuke, that handed her the lunch plate. Most people left them on the tables.  
  
"You best be going now...you're going to be late." The cafeteria helper continued, as she took and cloth and began to clean the lunch tables. "Bye now, Tasuke, Hana."  
  
"Bye!" Hana and Tasuke waved good bye as they headed off to the library for study hall.  
  
**********  
  
"Psst...Hana...it seems we did come later...most of the tables here are packed!" Tasuke whispered.  
  
"Sorry...I guess it's my fault..." Hana whispered back, apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it...there's a table over there." Tasuke grabbed her hand and they headed over to the empty table.  
  
"Excuse me...but you might not wanna sit there...it's haunted." A student whispered. "Haunted by the spirit of Yuri Shinomori, who mysteriously died there 25 years ago."  
  
**********  
  
Maron: Most of the profiles are done and over with! Phew! Anyway...how was this revised and lengthened chapter? Hopefully, it's better.   
  
So...who is this Yuri Shinomori and how did she die?   
  
Please review and tell me how this is! 


End file.
